Metadata is commonly used in various information technology (IT) systems to describe the informational content of various files and may include, for example, the name of a file, file type, or the name and length of particular data items. As a result, metadata may be employed to efficiently manage data leading to more convenience, efficiency, and productivity. Advances in computer software and techniques, however, are required to fully use metadata within networked heterogeneous workflow environments, including both software applications and document production equipment such as multifunction printers and copiers.